


Learn & Experience

by writersblock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock/pseuds/writersblock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have a set of things they have to do around the bunker and washing dishes just happens to be one of them. They usually argue while doing it but they eventually find something to agree on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn & Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot prompt!

Castiel being human brought him new challenges. He had to learn about getting dressed, taking showers, shaving, cooking, cleaning shopping and what they were currently doing; washing dishes. He liked engaging in the little things even if he didn’t quite understand the meaning or reasons for it. He was learning and that was all that mattered.

This is how it usually went; Sam and Kevin usually worked together to get their portion of the house work down while Castiel and Dean went their separate ways and worked. It seemed to have been a beneficial set up but of course when it came to Dean and Cas, a bigger mess was created before anything was completed.

It was Monday so that meant it was Dean and Castiel’s turn for kitchen duty. It usually started off smoothly but that never lasted long.

Castiel was pouting but he glared at Dean when the hunter splashed dish water on him. Really? So that was how it was going to be? “Dean, you cannot do that. There is a better way.”

"I just did, what cha gonna do about it?" Dean splashed him again and continued with washing the dishes. "Look, I’ve been human and on earth way longer than you, dude. I think I know how to wash some fucking dishes, so chill would you.” He was convinced that Sam made them take kitchen duty so he and Kevin could just sit back watch them argue about every little thing. One time they argued (Dean called it _constructive discussions_ ) over what kind of soap to use and it ended in them covered in dish detergent. It wasn’t even arguing- it was more like mixtures of teasing, groping, flirting and occasional kissing but shh, no one knew about all of that yet. So they thought.

Castiel huffed. "I assure you this way is more effective, Dean."

"Says who?"

"Sam."

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, listen, I got this so don’t worry your pretty little head about it. Just rinse, okay?”

Castiel pouted and decided to retaliate. Dean wasn’t right this time and he knew it. He gnawed on his bottom lip before dipping his hand into the dishpan and tossing up a handful of soapy water towards the hunter’s face. 

Dean gasped because his mouth was wide open and he took a mouthful of dirty dish water. “You little fucker!” He growled. He then backed away from the sink and eyed the glass on the counter that was half filled with soapy suds and a little bit of water. 

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Dean, do not—” it was too late; Dean had quickly grabbed the glass and drenched Castiel’s t-shirt in water- _repeatedly_. 

"DEAN!" He grabbed a bowl from the counter and scooped up some water and tossed it in Dean’s direction. He tried to repeat the action but Dean had tackled him down to the floor before he could finish. With a grunt, he hit the floor hard and the bowl went sliding until it slammed up against the wall.

"Shit, Cas!" He huffed. He tried to make it up to his feet but the floor was wet and he kept losing his footing so he settled for pinning Castiel’s arms above his head. "Be still!"

Castiel wiggled a bit but froze when Dean’s knee positioned itself between his legs. “You cheated.” He groaned. “You always cheat by—“ He was cut off by Dean’s knee shifting up closer.

Dean brushed his thumb over Castiel’s wrist and licked his lips. "I didn’t know that this game had rules, Cas.” He grinned down at the former angel and suddenly they both broke out into laughter. 

"Perhaps it would be best if we leave dish duty to Sam and Kevin from now on." He suggested.

"Yeah, I think that’s a good fucking idea because damn, you ruined my shirt.” He wasn’t angry; it was just a little dishwater.

Castiel went quiet and just stared at Dean. This was what he liked; those impromptu moments that turned into something special- something he loved because time with Dean was better than anything he ever experienced on earth and in heaven. “My apologies.”

"Don’t sweat it, I’ll find a way for you to make it up to me. As a matter of fact, I know exactly what you can do to make it up to me." He leaned down and softly kissed Castiel on the lips. Yeah, that definitely made the ruined shirt a thing of the past.

"You guys had one job…" A voice said from the doorway. Judging from the irritation laced in the tone they knew it was Sam.

The two broke their kiss. Dean looked up to spot his brother standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. He felt like he was caught having sex by his parents. Castiel had rested his head back against the floor to stare at the ceiling. This obviously wasn’t the first time that Sam found them in a compromising situation.

"Sam, your brother and I have difficulties with the dishes. It seems that we cannot agree on the correct methods of cleaning them. Therefore, we should not have this chore."

Sam sighed and glanced around. The floor was practically flooded and the counter was drenched in soapy water. Then there was Dean and Cas. They were soaked from head to toe and kissing on the kitchen floor. Again.

"Why is this how it always ends with you two? Can’t you two wash dishes like normal people? You don’t see Kevin and-“ he stopped that thought right away because he didn’t even want that image in his head. “Never mind.” He never said anything but he knew what was going on with his brother and Castiel. Hell, he had caught them numerous times making out when they thought no one was around. Honestly, he didn’t care, he was happy because he hadn’t seen Dean smile that much in a long time.

"Blame it on the profound bond, Sammy. Blame it on the profound bond."

Sam shook his head and laughed. “I’ll get the mop.”


End file.
